Computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) systems generate a set of instructions for computer numerical control (CNC) machine tools. The CNC machine tools are, for example, used in machine shops for the production of discrete parts, in order to manufacture parts from a stock of material. Typically, instructions are grouped into cutting operations, or sequences that are applicable to a specific geometric feature of the part, and utilize a particular machining strategy and cutting tool. By and large, most CAM solutions employ the use of computer-aided design (CAD) models of the part to facilitate the creation of cutting operations, i.e., the relative movement between a workpiece and the cutting tool, commonly referred to as “toolpaths.” Utilizing 3D models allows toolpaths to be calculated with greater precision, and in a manner which avoids gouging or otherwise damaging the workpiece.